Bloop!
by chubbybunny911
Summary: They've always known that they complete each other. They've just been jaded to being scared and discouraged because when life happened, they fell apart. This is a story that brings them back together again./ Drabbles and one shots
1. Chapter 1

Bloop!

"I really love Paul George. He's the shit. Fuck the Heat!" Santana says as she pops a peanut on her mouth and watches from their booth.

"Baby, it's just a game." Anna says sweetly and grabs her hands. She keeps their hands together as Santana looks at her and gets fed another peanut. Santana grabs her blue moon and chugs it.

Brittany cringes at the PDA and looks away as she feels the arm around her tighten.

"Babe you okay?" Sam tries to get her attention.

"Yeah, I'm good. I just don't understand this sport. Why do they keep stopping and why do they keep letting the guy shoot in the middle."

"It's okay, I don't get it either." He stares wearily at the screen, itching to watch something else.

Santana stares at the hands that are lingering around Brittany. "It's because these refs are idiots. They keep calling these ridiculous fouls and…. Fuck are you kidding me. That shit was not a technical!" Santana yells, as she gets distracted by another ridiculous call.

Brittany flinches at Santana's harsh words. Santana notices this and apologizes. She can't help it. Basketball just brings out the rage in her.

The waiter finally comes and brings them their entrée and they all eat in silence. There's never been a more awkward dinner. Thank god for Basketball and alcohol, Santana thought.

* * *

"You were really rude the other night, Santana." Brittany states with a bit of annoyance, referring to the double date they had with their significant others.

"What? Seriously, it wasn't my fault he got made fun of for asking the bartender to change the channel to synchronize swimming." Santana huffs angrily as she finishes the last rep of her squats. What? That ass has to keep looking good.

"You could have at least defended him when that little boy called him the f word." Brittany grabs the stability ball and starts working on her sit ups.

"And what, told the kid that I was the gay one. Look let's get one thing straight here Brittany. You're my best friend and he's your boyfriend. It's not my responsibility to look after him. It's yours." Brittany flinches as she realizes the double meaning.

"I know you don't like him Santana but you could at least try."

"Yeah, like the way you tried at getting to know Anna? You didn't say one word to her the whole entire dinner," moving towards the jump rope to start her cardio work out.

"She was a bitch. Why order a burger without onions?" Brittany states as she grabs the twelve pound dumb bell and starts working on her arms.

"She's allergic to onions, Britt!" Santana is really starting to get angry. Why should she put the effort when Brittany won't do the same?

Shock by the sudden anger in Santana's voice, Brittany's wrist twist the wrong way and sprains it.

"Ouch!"

"Oh shit! Are you okay?" Santana immediately stops what she's doing and grabs Brittany's hands to inspect her wrist.

"Yeah, it just hurts a little bit." Brittany pouts. Without thinking Santana slightly massages her wrist and gives it a little kiss. Santana catches what she's doing and is about to apologize but as she looks up she gets mesmerized by the way Brittany is staring at her. They get locked on a staring contest.

"Better?" Santana asks still looking into Brittany's eyes.

"Much."

And just like that they forget they're argument.

"Come on, I'll get you some ice cream."

"San, we just worked out." Brittany tries to stop her.

"Like you could ever not look good," And just like that, they fall back to their old routine. Best friends with the intention of wanting more.

* * *

"So, why aren't you two together again?" Puck asks as he wipes down the right side of the bar.

"Ugh, I don't know, may be because she has a boyfriend and maybe because I have a girlfriend. Dude what's wrong with you? We're both in committed relationships." Santana huffs in annoyance as she cleans the other side of the bar before they open.

"Committed my butt-plug. The tension between you two is so thick sometimes I can feel it in the numb side of my nuts. You two need to stop pretending you're not completely into each other because I'm starting to get white hair of it." Puck then goes to the sink to water down the rag towel.

"Want me to be completely honest with you? I think your whole body is numb cause of all the nasty sex diseases you contracted from all the girls that are willing to open their legs for you." Santana laughs and throws her dish rag at Puck.

"Fuck you, you were one of those girls." Puck looks completely smug. "I'm just trying to understand. You're both still completely into each other," Puck gets a mean mug and an eye roll from Santana. "Don't give me that look, you know you do. I may not be the best person to ask you this, seeing as I've never been in love before, but what the hell are you doing? I'm a 100% sure that If you ask Brittany, she'll leave fishy for you."

"Do you know what it feels like to be rejected by Britt? No? Well, let me tell you. It sucks. You ever saw a rainbow melt, unicorn die, and fluffy things blow up?" Puck shakes his head. "Neither have I, but I can tell you that it hurt more than that. There's no way I'm putting myself through that again. Not touching that with a ten foot pole."

"Santana, you can't just give up. When did you become such a pussy? You've always gone for what you want..."

"It hurt, okay! It hurt. It hurt." She yells but softly mutters her last words solemnly. "Look, Brittany's everything to me. You know that. I know that. All the alcoholics in this place know that. Everyone knows that. I also know that Brittany is the nicest person in the world. She's not willing to break anyone else's heart but mine, but as long as she's happy then I'll find a way to be okay with that. She didn't leave wheels for me then and she definitely won't leave fish face for me now. So just drop it, please."

Puck has never seen Santana so dejected.

* * *

"Hey, you doing all right? Why so glum chum?" Sugar asks as she pacifies Brittany. Brittany's been pouting for the last two minutes since they sat in the coffee shop.

"Yeah I'm good. Sorry Sug. What were we talking about again?" Brittany tries to get herself in the conversation again; however, she still looks distant.

"Okay, you need to tell me what's going on. Are you really fine? I've never seen you pout so much. Do you know what happens when you pout, Britt? Puppies die, Britt. Don't kill puppies with you sadness." Sugar realizes what she says and apologizes. "Sorry, Asperger."

"It's just, Santana's being distant. She's avoiding me and I don't know what to do. It also doesn't help that she spends all her time with her bitch of a girlfriend."

"Britt, Anna's like the nicest person ever." Brittany gives her an eye-roll. "Besides you, of course." Sugar says to save face.

"Ugh, no she's not. Tell me one thing she's done nice." She gives Sugar an incredulous look, as if Sugar's finally lost her mind.

"Britt you do know she does volunteer work for like, every foundation there is. She feeds the hungry, nurses the sick, aids the poor and even befriends the lonely. She's a saint. Saint Anny." If Brittany didn't look annoyed earlier, she sure does look it now. Sugar puts her hands up and surrenders. "What? Okay, sorry, just stating the truth."

"First of all, you didn't see her when we all had dinner. She ordered a burger then asked the waiter to remove the onion when the food got there. Second of all, she's an over achiever. Lastly, whose side are you on?" Brittany is starting to turn red. She wants Sugar on her team not on the enemy.

"Of course I'm on team Brittana. That ship will never sink." Sugar tries to pacify Brittany and changes the subject. "Why do you think she's avoiding you in the first place?"

"I sort of got mad at her for being not so nice at the dinner. Then she got mad at me for thinking her girlfriends a bitch. Then we had this intense stare off when I hurt my wrist at the gym. Then she kissed it better. Then after that I don't know." Brittany finishes in one breath. "She responds to my text two hours after I send them." When she saw Sugar about to ask something, she interrupts. "Yes, I actually checked her respond time and she says she's too busy to pick up my calls."

"Maybe she's stating the truth. The bar is getting more known. Puck tells me hasn't been able to come home till late for the past two weeks."

"Maybe, I don't buy it. It's time to do some investigating. You in?" Brittany gives a mischievous look towards Sugar.

Sugar shakes her head at the way the two worked and muffles a laugh. "I'm in."

* * *

"She's driving me nuts Puck!" Santana collapses on their couch at home. "She keeps pushing me to go with her to Africa. What the hell am I gonna do in Africa for a year? What am I gonna tell Britt?" Santana shakes her head as she thinks of ways to tell Brittany. "She'll be so pissed for not telling her."

"Who?" Puck asks, confused as to which woman she is talking about.

"Brittany! Who else? You know I've been avoiding her like the plague."

Puck just laughs. It's so like Santana to be more aware Brittany's feelings than her own girlfriend's. "So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know." She sighs dejectedly. "This is a really great opportunity for Anna and she won't go without me. It's like I'm stuck between a rock and a fucking harder rock. I need to get unstuck. How do I get unstuck?!" Santana now has her face mash to the couch pillow.

"Easy, break up with Anna."

-"are you nuts!" Santana pipes in.

"There's plenty of girls out there Santana. Do you know how many days you'll survive in Africa? Zero, you'll come running back to New York once you see what the heat does to your weave."

"Fuck you Puck. I don't wear weaves." Santana tries to throw the pillow that her face was just mashed in. "This shit is for real, just like my boobs."

"Can you really picture yourself in Africa? You'll have no one there. No phone, no internet, no communication, no alcohol, no porn and no Brittany. Just you and Anna."

Santana shakes her head in realization. "Fuck, I gotta break up with her."

* * *

Sugar enters the bar Santana and Puck works at looking like a million bucks. "It's Sugar." She states, bringing her hands up, right hand holding her red purse.

The bar's pretty busy until she spots Anna. Sugar taps her back and smiles sweetly. "Hey, didn't know you were here."

"Hi Sugar. I'm just waiting for San to finish her shift actually. Then we're going out to dinner. She says she has something important to tell me." Anna says crossing her fingers hoping that Santana goes with her to Africa.

Sugar pushes the guy sitting next to Anna and takes the seat. "Oops. Sorry." She says to the man. "What do you think she's gonna tell you?" She keenly asks.

"Well, I wanted to keep this to myself until Santana has made up her mind but seeing as it feels like she's about to give me some really good news tonight I might as well tell you." Anna holds Sugars hands and Sugar plays along looking excited and grinning like an idiot. "We're going to Africa!"

"Oh, shit." Sugar murmurs as her shoulders square. How is she going to tell Brittany?

Puck gets startled by the knock on the door. He opens the door and low and behold, who's at the door? It's none other than the gorgeous blonde herself.

"Britt? What are you doing here?" Puck asks curiously.

"Hey, is Santana home?" Brittany asks with her ever bubbly smile.

"Nope, she left to go buy some milk, but she'll be back in like 15 minutes. You wanna just wait for her? You can chill in her room if you want. I'm gonna head out to the gym. Later."

Brittany just nods, skips the living room to and heads straight to Santana's room. She sneakily checks if the coast is clear and immediately sorts through the room to look for evidence as to why Santana's been ignoring her. She sorts through Santana's dresser first. She gets a bit distracted when she opens Santana's underwear drawer and closely inspects one of Santana's thong. Her mind might have gone somewhere dirty but she won't confirm nor deny it.

Once she's done with Santana's dresser. She goes through Santana's bed. She also may have smelled Santana's pillow under the guise of fluffy inspection. She looks underneath Santana's bed and sees nothing but an Eric Cartman house slipper. She then opens Santana's bedside table and see's something she never expected. A tiny box capsuling the most precious thing.

Brittany tries to stop her heart from dropping and shattering by gripping on the bed while her mind goes through so many scenarios and questions. Is Santana proposing to Anna? When did this happen? They're not even that serious. "Oh my god, please no." She mutters.

_My cup, saying what's up to my cup_

She looks at her phone and sees that Sugar is calling her. She brings the phone to her ears and is immediately greeted a panicked Sugar. "Oh my god, where are you? You will never believe what I just found out. AFRICA!" Sugar yells out the last word not really knowing how to tell Brittany her news.

Brittany is starting to get teary eyed not even comprehending Sugar's words. She's still so stuck at the thought of Santana proposing to someone else.

"Brittany do you hear me?! AFRICA!" Brittany just shuts her phone off no longer willing to hear Sugars words.

She gets startled by the sound of closing door from the living room. She scrambles to put the ring back inside the bedside table and tries to stop her tears from falling.

Santana opens the door to her bedroom and gets startled when she sees Brittany looking panicked. "Britt? What are you doing here?"

"Ugh, nothing. Just wanted to see how you were. Well, you look good. Umm Bye." Brittany says all in one breath trying not to break apart.

Santana notices Brittany's demeanor and knows immediately that there's something wrong. "Hey, are you okay?" She grabs Brittany's wrist and stops her from leaving.

"Yeah, umm… I'm good. I just, uh, have to go." Brittany pulls her wrist back, still not looking into Santana's eyes and walks out Santana's room and into the living room.

Santana is relentless though and follows her as she tries to leave. Santana then grabs Brittany's arm to stop her from leaving. "Whoa, whoa what happened? Are you okay?" Brittany finally stops and Santana brings her hands up to Brittany's face to stop the tears from falling. "Please tell me." Santana whispers.

Brittany looks Santana in the eyes and says the words that leave Santana speechless and dumbfounded.

"I don't love Sam." Brittany whispers then turns around and runs out the apartment.

Santana is still looking at the door stuck and not knowing what to do. She walks to her room unaware of her surroundings. She sits down and opens her bedside table. She grabs the ring, kisses it and starts crying and murmurs, "I love you Britt-Britt. Anything you need, I'll do it, even if it hurts me."

* * *

Brittany breaks up with Sam via text while walking home to her apartment from Santana's. She has no idea how she gets home, but the next thing she knows is she's opening the door to her bedroom and heading straight to her bed. She grabs the stuffed pig, Mr. Squiggles, Santana gave her, as a welcome to New York present, and lets the tears fall.

She eventually passes out from the constant crying.

She wakes up to someone caressing her cheeks and moving her hair. She tries to open her eyes but has a hard time due to all the crying. She has a slight headache from it.

"Britt. Wake up, I made you breakfast." The solemnly sweet voice of Santana shocks Brittany awake. Brittany immediately closes her eyes again because of the hurt caused by the sudden movement. "Careful," Santana murmurs as she slightly massages Brittany's eyes. "Okay, try opening them now." Brittany slowly opens her eyes and sees Santana so close to her. They just stare at each other as if nothing else exists.

"I made you blueberry pancakes. Are you hungry?" Santana asks sweetly. She then points to the food on top of the bookshelf. Brittany slowly nods.

Santana brings the food to the bedside and feeds Brittany. "Open up sweety." Brittany lets Santana feed her then after her first bite; she takes the fork and grabs a piece of pancake and feeds Santana. They feed each other until there is nothing left on the plate.

Once they're done eating. Santana puts the dishes on top of the bookshelf again. She then goes back to bed and cuddles Brittany. She puts her arm around Brittany and Brittany settles her head on top of Santana's heart. Just listening, waiting for bravery, hoping for love.

Santana kisses Brittany's head and continuous to caress her hair. They stay cuddled, enjoying the silence of their surrounding and the loudness of the beat of their hearts.

"Once upon a time, in a land far away," Santana begins to tell the tale that Brittany's mom use to tell them both during sleep overs. Familiarity always calms Brittany. "There lived a princess. Her hair was blonde and fair. Her face is soft and untouchable. Her beauty is incredibly attractive in the outside and absolutely beautiful in the inside."

"That's not how the story goes." Brittany can't stop blushing and playfully interrupts.

"Well, it's a remix, now quiet. I'm trying to tell a story." Santana lightly jabs Brittany's side slightly tickling her. Brittany laughs at Santana and clasps their hands together.

"Everyone love and adore her, even the beast that lived in the forest." Santana says teary eyed.

"She's so lovely that it's no wonder a prince from a different kingdom asks for her hand in marriage. Her future was set and it looked very bright. The two royalties set to rule the kingdom."

"Santana." Brittany whispers to stop Santana from telling the story, but Santana keeps going.

"The beast was selfish though, she didn't want to let the princess have her happy ever after." Santana declares without even realizing she has paralleled herself to the beast.

"She's so selfish that she kidnapped the princess from the prince who loved her." Santana is crying at this point and is having a hard time speaking, but she's powering through it.

"She kept the princess in her lair. She thought that she could make the princess happy, but what she doesn't realize is that their story was never meant to be. She can't give the same things the prince can to her. She can't give her a family, nor can she give her stability, all she really has is her love which will never be enough." Santana's tears are free flowing at this point.

"The princess deserved more, so she let her go. She let her go to the arms of the one who can give the princess everything she can't. The prince finds the princess lost in the forest trying to find her way home. The prince brings the princess home and everyone is relieved and happy that their princess is back to the castle. The prince promises the people to slay the be…." Santana doesn't get to finish as Brittany interrupts her.

"This story sucks. I want the princess to end up with the beast. Can you remix it again?" Brittany says looking into Santana's eyes. Brittany uses her thumb to catch the tears that are flowing from Santana's eyes.

"Britt, it doesn't work like that." Santana looks away.

"I want it to work like that. Don't you?" Brittany brings Santana's face to look at her again.

"I do. So much. So, so much." Santana brings her hands to cover Brittany's hands on her face.

"Then don't ask her to marry you. Please don't do that San. Please don't do that." Brittany begs as she brings her forehead to Santana's, keeping her hands and Santana's hands on Santana's cheeks.

"Huh, what are you ..?" Santana starts confusedly but is interrupted.

"I found the ring."

"Brittany it's not…"

"Look she's a bitch. Who doesn't like onions on their burgers? She's a fucking over achiever. What do you even see in her?!" Brittany states panicking trying to convince Santana not to propose to Anna. Santana just looks shock. It's very rare for the blonde to curse. It's even more rare to find the blonde genuinely hate a person. "She's not that pretty. I know this blonde who's fairly beautiful, your words not mine, who's really into you, and in fact she may even love you. Scratch that there's no maybes, I'm a 100% sure she loves you" Brittany continuous to ramble not really knowing what her mouth is spewing any longer.

Santana tries to get up but gets stopped when Brittany clings to her back. "Oh my god, where are you going? Please don't leave. Look I'll be better. I'll take care of you. I'll be whatever you need. I'll.. I'll… I'll be smarter. I'll love you forever. Aaahhh!"

Brittany yelps as Santana piggy backs Brittany to her back to get something in her jacket pocket across the room. "What are you…?" Brittany begins to ask but stops when she sees Santana pull out the ring box in question.

"Put me down!" Brittany demands now losing her shit.

"NOPE!" Santana just holds on to Brittany's legs tighter to keep her from pushing off. Santana walks them back to the bed and suddenly drops Brittany there. Before Brittany can scramble away, Santana straddles Brittany and grabs her left hand. Santana isolates her rings finger and is about to slip the ring in but Brittany violently takes her hand away.

"I don't want that!"

Santana is determined and attempts to grab her left hand again. She puts up a fight until Santana eventually wins it out again. She is still relentless though and instead of fighting for her arm she bites Santana's other arm instead.

"Ouch, what the fuck Britt?" Santana is inspecting the bite mark. "Did you get your rabbis shot?" Santana asks with seriousness.

"Fuck you! Get off me!" Santana doesn't listen and just grabs Brittany's face and kisses her with force. Brittany can't really help but kiss back. It's been awhile since she's been able to be this close to plump lips again.

They keep kissing and Santana sneakily puts the ring on Brittany's ring finger without realizing.

"I promise to keep you safe. I promise to love you with all my heart. I promise that, to the best of my ability, I'll do everything to make you happy. Most importantly, I promise to never let you go again." Santana says as she lets go of Brittany's lips. She then grabs Brittany's hand and kisses the finger with the ring and looks into Brittany's eyes. "I promise that if you keep wearing this ring, I'll be devoted to you and no one else."

"no one else?" Brittany questions a bit teary eyed from Santana's speech.

"No one else," Santana says with conviction. "You're it. You've always been it."

"Africa?" She still doesn't know what Sugar was trying to say from the phone call.

"Wuh? How did you know about that?" Santana's first instinctual blame is Puck but her stupor is broken when she gets that look from Brittany, that look that says answer my question. "Anna."

Brittany looks away. "Are you going with her?"

"What? Hell no! I just promised myself to you Britt. I just gave you this whole speech about loving you and a ring to solidify it. I'm not going anywhere you're not."

"Well I didn't know sorry." Brittany pouts because Santana chastising her happens very rarely.

"Sam?" It's Santana's turn to question.

"Over." Its insignificant information, well the whole relationship was insignificant to be honest.

Santana goes back to their original cuddling position. Brittany happily places her head on top of Santana's heart. Strong, brave and full of love.

"Britt?"

"Yeah, babe?"

Santana smiles at the term of endearment. "What's your deal with onions?"

"Make out."

"Huh?" Santana moves her had to face Brittany.

"Duh, no onion breath. Lips coming into contact with yours that aren't mine are just cringe worthy. I don't like it, so you better act right."

"Babe, these lips are yours." Santana moves closer to Brittany's lips and gives a soft kiss.

"I love you too Santana. I promise to do the same things you promised. I promise one day I'll put a ring on it because I love it. I._ kiss_. Love. _Kiss._it." They continue to make out until they become satiated.


	2. Chapter 2

Bloop!

**I've decided to make this a one shot series. It's going to be called the Bloop series because I didn't know what to title it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything glee, not even the house I live in.**

Santana and Brittany had dated back in their senior year of high school. Before being together, the two went through trials and tribulations ranging from Santana having gay panic to Brittany moving on and finding someone else. No matter the obstacle, however, they withstood it all. Santana gathered her courage and claimed the girl who not only captured her heart but also made her feel alive. That year was bliss for the couple until the unthinkable happened. Brittany didn't graduate.

Santana had to tackle college on her own and Brittany felt abandoned. They both tried to keep their relationship in tact but the distance took its toll and Santana ended it. Santana definitely felt regret for ending the best relationship she had ever been in, especially when she saw how happy Brittany was with someone else. So with a heavy heart, Santana respected Brittany's relationship because if given the choice, she'd rather have Brittany as a friend than not have her at all. Over the years, however, they lost touch and forgot who they were to each other.

Until eight years later, they both find their' paths meeting again. Brittany graduated from UCLA with a dance degree and is now a successful choreographer to the stars while Santana faced many heart aches as she received rejection after rejection for the many auditions she did. Santana, however, did not give up and instead found a job at a talent agency and is now an agent to rising musicians such as Cher Lloyd, Jason DeRulo and a recently acquired RnB singer Jarvis.

The two meet each other again at the set of Jarvis' music video for "Make a Little Room". Brittany was the head choreographer for the shoot. When the two saw each other again, there were no words just shock, nostalgia and a lot of hugs. After meeting again, the two girls welcomed each other in their lives once more and just like high school they maintain their good relationship-friendship.

The friendship blossomed but both struggled with their feelings. A love like theirs can never be diminished through time and distance. Now given a second chance, will they take it?

* * *

"Yo yo yo, Santana's in the hizz house!" Santana opens the door and does a little b-boy move ending it with her right hands underneath her chin. The house was full of people all ranging from Santana's colleagues, friends and acquaintances.

"Dope party, Santana." One of Santana's co-workers say.

"Thanks."

She sees Sugar and gives her a little wink. "Wassup mamacita, how you been?" She sits next to Sugar on the couch and puts her arm around her.

"Muchos buenas, Santanita," Sugar says with a white valley girl accent. She then hands Santana a cup of what she was drinking. Just then Brittany decides to come in from the kitchen carrying a cup of her own. Just like in the movies, everything moves in slow motion as soon as Santana sees her walking towards them.

Brittany was wearing short-shorts that accentuated her flawless long legs and a loose fitting button up white shirt that has the first three buttons open, showing just the right amount of cleavage to be tasteful and not tacky. But Santana's favorite part of the ensemble was Brittany's hair. It's curled just right but away from her eyes letting her ocean blue eyes show.

"Hey San, how was your work?" Brittany proceeds to sit next to Santana. Santana shakes head and pushes the thought of wanting Brittany away.

Santana in the middle of both her favorite girls just says "mehhh," and then shrugs. She then scopes out the girls that are crowding the house party. She sees a cute brunette smiling and waving at her. She waves back and gives the cute brunette a wink.

"Yourself?" Still staring at the brunette.

"I'm good, thanks for asking." Brittany says sarcastically and rolls her eye.

"Whoa, are you sure. You sound like you're not." Santana says sensing the annoyance on Brittany's tone and finally looks at her.

The two don't realize how close they are to each other until they are face to face, as if in a trance, they just stare at each other, and all Brittany could do was to mumble out a quick "yeah."

"Whooooo! I love being a third wheel! Sorry Asperger's." Sugar suddenly yells out of nowhere bringing the two girls out of their trance.

"What the hell are you talking about Sugar? Brittany and I are just besties. Just like you and I, cutie." Santana reassures and fake flirts with Sugar putting her arms once again around Sugar, not seeing the disappointment in Brittany's eyes. "Right, Britt?"

"Yeah." Brittany mumbles disappointedly, again.

"What do you say Sugar mama, want to be my wing woman for the night. I see a cute brunette that's been watching and waiting, wanting a piece of me." Brittany subtly gives her the _what-the-fuck-don't-do-that-shit-or-else-I-kick-yo u-in-the-shin-very-very-hard,_ and then gives her another look that says _do-something-or-I-still-kick-you-in-the-shin-very- very-hard._

Panicked, Sugar says the first thing that comes to mind. "I don't think you want her. I heard she was once a man."

"What? How do you even …?"

"Twitter." Sugar interrupts.

"eeewww, she's coming this way." Brittany warns as she sees the brunette approach them.

"Quick put your arms around Brittany."

"Wait. You can just…."

Santana is once again interrupted as Brittany grabs her hands puts it around herself and starts laughing really loud. "HAHAHA! Oh, San. You're so funny." Brittany grabs her face closer and pinches her face until she resembles a fish. "You're so cute, you cute, cute, cutie you." Brittany says with a baby voice.

The brunette sees the cuteness that ensues between the two girls and just walks straight pass them instead.

"Cute, cute, cutie you?" Santana says mockingly once the coast was clear.

"I was under pressure."

"Why couldn't you pretend to be my girl Sugar?" Santana turns towards Sugar.

"You two have amazing chemistry. It's like you two never broke up. At this point, there's just too much longing for my comfort." This time Sugar doesn't apologize for the Asperger's. She proceeds to stands up and leaves the two to mull over what she said.

"ha ha ha." Santana does a little awkward laugh. "I swear she's getting weirder every day. Do you thi…?"

"Do you wanna go grab coffee tomorrow?" Brittany interrupts.

"Pills" Santana says as she tries to finish her sentence, confused about what Brittany just asked her. "Umm, okay, but we always grab coffee in the morning."

"Great. It's a date!"

"A date?"

"Yup, a date." Brittany gets up before Santana changes her mind. "I'll text you the time and place. See you tomorrow. I can't wait." Before leaving, Brittany turns around and gives Santana a wink and a flying kiss.

Sitting confusedly, Santana is in awe at what just happened and mumbles, "What the hell just happened?"

After five minutes of brooding, Santana finally understands that she has a not so platonic date with the girl she's always loved.

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" Santana gets up the couch and shouts, "Everybody, get out!"

Once she's alone in the house. Santana starts to internally panic. She starts to pace back and forth as thoughts start to hurt and bother her. _What the fuck. Okay, chill out Santana. I thought she didn't want me anymore. Who even has dates in the morning? What the hell am I going to wear? I need a good night sleep so I don't look like shit. _

"Where are my pajamas!?" Without even bothering to clean up her home, she runs to her room in search for her lucky dinosaur onesie.

* * *

It's been 30 minutes since their agreed time has passed and Brittany is starting to panic. She picks up the phone to look at the time and gives Santana another five minutes.

"Please, please, please…" She mutters endlessly as her eyes start to water.

Thirty minutes later, Brittany angrily dries her tears and leaves the coffee shop.

* * *

Santana sits in her desk trying to get her work done avoiding her phone that keeps on buzzing.

**From Sugar**

She's pissed. Why San?

**From Brittany**

You suck! Thanks for not showing up.

**From Sugar**

Seriously she's pissed.

**From Brittany**

Why aren't you answering your phone?

**From Brittany**

I swear if you don't answer your phone…

**From Sugar**

Santana! Answer her text

**From Sugar**

Shit, she's on her way to your office!

"Crap!" Santana runs around her office trying to get all her stuff together so she can leave. She gathers everything she needs and tries to leave her office but as she was closing her door the elevator doors opens and a frantic looking Blonde comes barreling in.

Santana's eyes bug out and run back to her office. She starts looking for a place to hide. She looks through her blinds and sees that Brittany is five steps away from her office. She runs to her desk and hides underneath it.

The door to her office flies open and all she hears is Brittany yelling her name.

"Santana!"

Unfortunately, Santana gets startled by Brittany's voice and hits her head on top of the desk. The loud thud gives away her hiding spot. An angry Brittany is a hot Brittany, but having the blonde angry is so unlikely to happen, it's a little jarring when it does.

"Wow, really? You're hiding!" Brittany is so frazzled that her tone comes out shakily. "Get the fuck out of there. We're going to your apartment and we're going to finally talk about us."

"Hey, Britt! I…ummm I, I lost my earrings, but look I found it." Santana says holding her earrings up trying to save face.

"Don't give me that shit. Let's go."

Santana puts her head down and does nothing but follows her to her own car and drives them both to her apartment. She's fucking whipped and they're not even together.

* * *

Brittany is sitting on Santana's couch with her hand on her face so it's hard for Santana to get a read on how she feels. Santana, not knowing what to do, reverts back to the old Santana and starts making up excuses.

"Funny story, so I was on my way to see you, but this large truck gets chased by two cars and then one of the cars starts getting close to the truck. A girl comes out of the car and jumps on the truck. It was so crazy!" Santana exaggerates.

"Really Santana? I'm not stupid." Brittany says pointing to the open Fast and Furious blue-ray set. "Can you be honest, please?"

"I, ummm. I don't really know why, I didn't show up." Santana sits next to Brittany. "I'm, ugh, I'm really sorry Britt. I didn't do it to hurt you. I just panicked and I ran."

Brittany looks up to Santana teary eyed, lips trembling. "If… if you don't want to go out. If you don't want to date me, that's okay. Well, it's not okay, but please don't lie to me. I'll find a way to get over it. I just, I just… you're still you and you're still every bit of who I fell in love with in high school."

"Britt, it was never a question of whether or not the feelings are there or not. To tell you the truth they never actually left. It's still there alive and kicking. I just… If we try again and it doesn't work there's no going back from it. This time I can't blame the distance. I can't loss you Britt. Leaving you in high school was torture, but losing you now, knowing that you're so close, will kill me."

"Santana?"

"Yeah, Britt?"

"You're so stupid." Brittany grabs Santana's face and kisses her. Brittany breathes in her scent and pushes her down the couch. Santana puts her hands on Brittany's face and sucks harder on her lower lip. Brittany welcomes the tongue that delves into her mouth by opening it wider.

What starts off as an innocent make out session soon becomes hot and passionate. Hands start roaming each other's bodies as if it's a rediscovery of a lost treasure.

The blonde starts unbuttoning Santana's dress shirt. Her kisses go lower as each button is opened; until she is met with a bra clad Santana. She moves her hands underneath Santana and removes her bra not taking her eyes off of her body. Just as Brittany suspected, puckered nipples waiting to be sucked, Brittany doesn't hesitate to lick the hardened nub. She then puts her whole mouth while squeezing the other nipple with her hands.

Santana is squirming at the sight of blonde hair splayed all over her body. Santana pushes the blonde off of her for a second and stares at her. She removes Brittany's top along with her bra. She then starts to unbutton Brittany's pants and pulls it all the way down until the blonde is left in nothing left by her panties. Fuck, that sight, Santana has missed, so much. She flips their position until Brittany is underneath her. She grabs the blonde's hands and brings it on top of Brittany's head. She licks, prods and sucks every inch of Brittany's mouth. The kisses get rougher and start to go lower towards her pale body.

Brittany starts moaning underneath Santana as Santana goes lower and pays too much attention to her boobs. A wet mouth is sucking on them and tan hands squeezing makes Brittany beg for more.

"Please, San, please. Ummmm fuck, I need… I need."

"Say no more sweet heart." Santana takes the rest of her own clothes off. She then tugs off Brittany's panties with her mouth. Brittany watches Santana take off the ruined little piece of clothing.

"Fuck me." Brittany brings her head down and closes her eyes, no longer able to take the sexy sight on top of her.

Santana moves back up towards Brittany's face leaving little kisses on the way up, paying very close attention to the boobs that she hasn't seen in a while. "Baby, I'm gonna love your body so right. I'm gonna make you cum so hard. Are you wet baby?" Santana whispers, inches from Brittany's mouth.

"Ugh, yes, yes, I'm so wet for you. Santana please, fuck me, love me. Do whatever you want on my body. Please."

Santana, so turned on by Brittany's words, drops down to her waiting pussy. Santana takes a long broad lick, catching every drop of wetness from her dripping hole. Santana then moves towards her hardened nub and gives it little licks and then sucks hard, until she starts to squirm uncontrollably.

Santana moves back her tongue back to the tight ring of Brittany's pussy. She goes in back and forth until she hears Brittany groan.

"Fuck, fingers. I, I need…. I need your fingers."

Santana plunges two fingers into Brittany's hot, wet, and willing cunt. As Santana starts to pump her fingers, her tongue begins to work on Brittany's clit again.

"Faster, baby, faster!"

Santana begins to pump her fingers faster, curling at the end of each pump hitting that spot that leaves Brittany inebriated and intoxicated. Brittany could no longer take the tight pressure from the constant pounding she was taking and finally cums.

"Fucking, fuck, ugh, fuck, fuck!" The blondes body tenses and trembles as she came. Santana brings her down by slowing down her fingers and giving Brittany's clit kitten licks.

"God, Santana that was, fuck, that was…"

Santana moves herself back on top of Brittany so that they're eye to eye. "Say it baby."

"Amazing."

Santana gives Brittany a knowing smirk. Brittany rolls her eyes at her and kisses Santana hard, delving her tongue tasting herself. "Baby, I'm too sensitive to move my legs but I really want you. Ride my face baby?" Brittany asks leaving Santana hot and bothered. "Ride my face till you can't take it anymore. I want to fuck you till all you feel is me. I want to love you forever."

"Shit, ughh fuck" It takes Santana approximately 2.5 seconds to bring her legs around Brittany's face to ride the best orgasm she has longed for, for a long time. It was bliss and perfect just like always.

* * *

Santana slowly wakes up, blinks a couple of time out of disbelief because she sees the deepest blue eyes just looking and admiring. She closes her eyes again and just smiles.

Brittany with a propped up elbow brings up her other hand to trace Santana's face. She traces through Santana's beautiful features barely touching skin, paying very close attention to pouty, swollen lips.

Once Santana feels gentle fingertips on her mouth, she grabs that hand and kisses it. She turns face to face towards Brittany. With raspy breath, she mumbles a hoarse "hi."

"Good morning gorgeous."

"You're just saying that cause I'm naked underneath these covers." A smiling Latina mumbles.

"That's a 100% true." Brittany says and proceeds to sneak a peek underneath the covers.

The Latina laughs and slightly blushes at the quirkiness. "You're so romantic in the mornings, I love it."

Brittany smiles at the word 'love' muttering through Santana's lips. Suddenly the blondes features changes into something serious wanting everything with the Latina again.

"I miss you San. I miss you so much."

"Britt, I'm right here. Ever since we saw each other again, I never once left your side." The brunette stated, confused at Brittany's confession.

"I know, but that's not what I'm talking about. I miss you. I miss you when you were with me. I miss you when all you ever really saw was me. I miss the days where you text me in the middle of the night just to say good night." Brittany is starting to struggle with her words covering her tear tracks that are quickly falling.

"I miss when we use to go out on our Friday night date night. I miss the days when you believed in me. I miss the days you would fight for me without having to. I miss the days when… when you would do everything and anything just to get me to laugh. Most of all, I miss the days when your heart use to beat alongside mine. I miss you Santana. I love you."

Santana is struggling to form words from the soft spoken speech coming from the blonde.

"I know that we have a long way to go, but I want you. I know we can make it work. We're older, stronger and a little bit wiser. We can do this sweet heart. We can be us again. Can we be us again San? Can we just be us again? Please." Brittany grabs Santana's hands and brings it to her tear stricken face as she pleads.

"I…I love you, Brittany. When it comes down to it, you're the only truth to all my lies. I may act as if I'm okay being just your friend but it's only because I can't live without you. I'm not going to loss you, not this time. Not now that I know how it feels like to live without you. It sucks, Britt, but if letting you go means I get to have you forever as friends than nothing at all then so be it."

"It doesn't have to be that way anymore baby." Brittany says as she shakes her head to prove her point.

Santana is once again invading Brittany's air as both girls continue to shed tears through their confessions

"For every failure and every success I have ever achieved you're the only one I've wanted to share it with. No matter how much I fought it, you were the first thought in the morning and the last thing I reminisce about before I go to sleep. I became an insomniac Britt. You were literally in my dreams."

The two girls are now smiling and crying at the same time. Limbs interconnected one wouldn't know where one starts and the other ends.

"I'm gonna be honest with you Britt. I'm scared. I'm scared as hell because I don't know where this could lead us. It's been eight years and we no longer know each other like we once did."

"Then let's take it slow, one step at a time."

Santana just nods in agreement as Brittany's words give her the courage to fully give her heart again. To give her heart to owner who never gave it back.

* * *

**I didn't really like this, but it's already finished so I uploaded it anyway. I'll try better next time. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
